It is common practice to utilize load cells for force measuring operations. Normally, the load cells may take the form of columns or shear plates having strain gauges affixed in a manner to provide an output signal indicative of the force applied to the load cell. One or more of the load cells in turn are usually connected to a structure designed with suitable flexure supports so that only desired components of forces to be measured will be transmitted to the load cells.